The Evil Side of Angels
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Hermione's a prankster who gets n' trouble alot, Ron and Harry r her best friends and cover ups. Mix in a teenage demon who only wants friends, what do you get??....The Evil Side of Angels
1. New Girl, Exploding Shampoo, and The Cov...

Harry glanced over a girl sitting alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. She had long black hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her head was bowed so they couldn't see her face.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Harry asked and Ron and Hermione broke of their argument and looked up.  
  
"I think it's that new girl," Hermione said. "Um.Anallya, I think her name is."  
  
"Wow." Ron said just as an explosion sounded from outside the great hall. Everyone jumped and Ron and Harry turned to Hermione, who grinned at them.  
  
"You guys reeeeeally love me right?" They looked worried. Hermione had become a complete prankster for some reason. Almost worse than Fred and George. As a matter of fact her whole personality changed since she'd gotten back from vacation. Her hair was now straight with electric blue highlights and she seemed a lot more moody. Not all the time, just every once a while she got super pissed and kinda acted like an atom bomb.  
  
"Hermione.what did you do?" Harry asked glancing around at the confused faces. She opened her mouth to reply but at that moment Snape burst in covered in fruit scented shampoo. Hermione looked ready to burst out laughing.  
  
Snape thundered up to where Dumbledor sat but McGonagall blocked him looking disapproving.  
  
"Severus, what is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Snape looked ready to pop. "Someone conveniently left a bottle of shampoo in my dungeons that EXPLODED WHEN I WENT TO THROW IT OUT!!!."  
  
Ron and Harry mutually glanced at Hermione who sat watching her eyelashes batting innocently. Snape caught them and thundered over.  
  
"YOU!" he shouted pointing a shampoo-covered finger at Hermione who grimaced trying not to laugh. "YOU DID THIS!! I'm GOING TO GIVE Y-"  
  
"But it couldn't have been her Professor!" Ron burst out. Snape whirled on him. "Cuz she was ah.she was.."  
  
Harry looked around and caught Anallya's eye. "She was showing this new student around!" Harry pulled Anallya over who looked completely baffled. "Right?" He said with a pleading grin.  
  
"A." the girl glanced up at Snape's angry shampoo covered face then at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Ah.right." She smiled slightly.  
  
"What's your name?" Snape asked evaluating her.  
  
The girl touched her hand to the side of her head, caught herself and dropped it before forcing out. "Anallya."  
  
Snape sniff disdainfully. "Keep out of trouble."  
  
"Um we will Professor," Ron assured and started pushing Hermione, Harry, and Anallya out of the hall. "No trouble for us, nope. We'll just go get ready for classes. Ok? Bye!" With that he shoved them out and they fell into the corridor the great hall doors slamming shut behind them.  
  
Harry sagged against the wall and Hermione doubled over laughing tears streaming form her eyes. Ron made a face at her.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
Hermione grinned up at him. "Oh Ron lighten up. You know it was funny." She turned to the girl and smiled. "Hey, thanks. I'm Hermione, that's Harry, and the stick in the mud is Ron."  
  
The girl smiled. She had blue eyes so dark they almost looked black. "I'm Anallya."  
  
Hermione threw her arm over Anallya's shoulder. "Great! We'll probably get along just fine. Do you have anything against gun powder?"  
  
"I.ah, no." Harry and Ron watch Hermione lead the girl away, looked at each other and started laughing. 


	2. Obsidian Magic

Harry and Ron walked in to the common room to Hermione and Anallya sitting on the ground wands out and a spell book at their feet.  
  
"Now if you want the biggest effect, you'll swish instead of flicking. And then you ca- Oh hey guys." Hermione looked up as Harry and Ron plopped down beside them.  
  
"Hermione.are you showing her how the blow up Flitwick's desk again?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Yea, she did it great before."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed and Anallya shrugged. "It's not MY fault he positioned his desk right in range of my wand." She grinned innocently smoothing her hair down.  
  
Ron grinned and stretched out. "You should see it! It still has charred marks along the sides."  
  
"We still plead innocence." Hermione said raising her hand then put down her wand and closed the book. Anallya stretched out on the ground smiling.  
  
"What about Coral." They knew who he was talking about. The ditzy fourth year girl who had insulted Hermione.  
  
"I locked her in the closet." Hermione said smiling proud of herself. "You know the one that stays closed for 4 hours before unlocking again."  
  
"YOU DID!" Ron sat up. "But what if she does something back."  
  
"Really Ron." Anallya said. "Coral isn't that bright. All she does it talk. What's she gonna do? Hit Hermione with a paragraph?"  
  
Hermione fell over laughing. "Words! Terrible words!!!!!." Anallya started laughing to and after a moment so did Ron and Harry.  
  
That's how they were when Neville burst in looking scared. He was pale and seemed shrunken. They looked up.  
  
"Neville what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So.Someone's gotten into Hogwarts. Someone with Obsidian Magic. There were dead things all over the grounds."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione gapped. Obsidian Magic was even worse than dark magic. Only wizards that died then came back could use it. IT couldn't..it couldn't be Voldemort. Harry had defeated Voldmort. Destroyed his magic and trapped him last year.  
  
Anallya looked worried. She stood quickly smoothing her hair frantically. She started walking towards the portrait hole and Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I want some air. This is.strange."  
  
"You haven't heard about Obsidian Magic before?" Harry asked quizzical.  
  
"Kind of.look I'll talk to you guys later." With that she slid out of the portrait hole. They looked at each other then proceeded to grill Neville. (Cuz their a bunch of Nosy teens.but so what?) 


	3. The Aunt

A loud swish and bump woke Hermione and she sat up stiffly in bed. She stood the blue monkey nightgown she wore trailing on the ground. She looked around the Girl's Dormitory and she heard another swishing, thud from down the stairs in the Common Room. She crept into the stairwell and moved down the stairs trying to keep them from creeking. Finally she reached the common room and what she saw made her gasp loudly.  
  
Anallya stood infront of a tall woman in jeans and a white t-shirt with gold braclets along her upper arm. Only the woman had a long dark brown tail and leathery brown wings with silver talons at the tip. The nails on her hands were sharp and pointed and unnatrully shiny. Pointed ears stuck up through waist lenth red-brown hair. And Anallya stood looking worried hair pushed behind.pointed ears! They both turned at her gasp and Anallya's face went from worried to scared.  
  
The demon beside her hissed slightly and swung her tail towards Hermione but Anallya rasped something at her and instead the demon woman did a kind of backwards twirl and was gone. Hermione gapped.  
  
"Hermione pleas don't scream!"  
  
"Scream? Why would I do something stupid like that? That was so cool! Can you do that? Can I see?"  
  
Anallya looked surprised. "you're not er.scared?"  
  
"Are you planning to eat me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No." Hermione plopped down on the floor fidgetting. "So why don't you have a tail and wings and the works. You're a demon to right?"  
  
"Half demon." Anallya fell back in a chair. "That was my aunt Gaia. My mom was a demon my father was a wizard."  
  
"Cooool. So it's like a Blade thing right?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "You have to come to my house this summer. Watch a good old muggle movie." Anallya gasped then got up and hugged Hermione. "Aw, this is like a Kodak Moment here."  
  
"You'd want me to come to your house? You would?"  
  
"Duh. Don't think that just because you're a demon you get out of you training."  
  
"Training."  
  
"Your Trouble Training. I'm corrupting you."  
  
Anallya sighed. "Oh, THAT training."  
  
"Why do you have other training?" Anallya looked like she was eating a cup full of buloubus pus. "YOU DO! Oh what kind? What kind?"  
  
Anallya rolled over and stretched. "You don't understand. I don't like being a demon. How would YOU like wondering every day if you were evil incarnated."  
  
"Oh I KNOW I'm evil incarnated." Anallya looked at her then started laughing. Hermione stood and looped her arm through Anallya's. "No lets go raid the kitchens. Every feels better after food, trouble, or jumping out of a building."  
  
"Jumping out of a building?"  
  
"Sure." They left the common room. 


End file.
